Traición y Esperanza
by Iruka Aoi
Summary: Oneshot. Basado en el manga Birthday's Rockman Part 2... Quickman aparece en su ermitaña vida, hasta que conoce a una humana que cambia su punto de vista.


*-*-*-* - Cambio de escena.

* * - Sonidos y mensajes/letreros

" " - Pensamiento

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen (sólo Aoi), son de la empresa Capcom. No lo publico con fines de lucro ni nada semejante, sino para el entretenimiento del lector.

**TRAICION Y ESPERANZA**

- Qué calor tan intenso… -Se decía lo que parecía ser un hombre de gran altura, con una armadura en colores rojo quemado y unas 'v' de amarillo dorado que adornaban su casco y pecho- Jeje… A Heatman le gustaría estar aquí… -Pero el recordar de su caída a las aguas infinitas apagó su sonrisa, marcando de nuevo la seriedad y una tristeza casi imperceptible- Me pregunto, ¿en dónde estaré?

Tenía días caminando en un rumbo indefinido, metido en sus pensamientos… sería un robot, pero éstos eran como humanos mismos, y Quickman no era de aquellos que no meditaban las cosas antes de actuar.

- Mh… Al parecer estoy en unas rocosas…

Y para ser más exactos, en un gran cañón, desierto y desolado… O al menos eso parecía…

- … Bien, al menos podré estar tranquilo por un tiempo, y así pensar mejor las cosas…

¿Qué es lo que quiere pensar? ¿En qué debe como para buscar una zona tan solitaria como en el que andaba por esos momentos?

- "¿Crees que puedes detenerme?... ¡¿Crees poder?!"… -Sí, era uno de los recuerdos que abarcaba su mente, el encuentro entre Rockman y Quickman- Es increíble que un pequeño robot fuera capaz de soportar mis ataques… -Y eso lo conllevó a un solo acto- "¡¡¡ERES UN BASTARDO!!!" -Esos gritos le pertenecían en aquella vez a un furioso y maniático robot, Flashman- "¡¡¡ERES UN MALDITO TRAIDOR, Y TE MATARE POR ESTO!!!" -La ira se había desatado contra Quickman, más que nada, por destruir su Time Stopper, e incluso después de su derrota, su amenaza seguía palpante en su boca… - "¡¡¡TE MATARE!!! ¡¿ME OISTE?! ¡¡¡TE MATARE, LO JURO!!!" - Una pequeña llamarada sacó al robot de su trance- … ¿Una fogata?... -Extraño, alguien andaba viviendo en una pequeña campaña. El sol se estaba ocultando, y la curiosidad lo invadía - Sólo iré para asegurarme que no me moleste ese individuo.

Bajó el enorme acantilado que lo separaba de la pequeña campaña, para entonces, el sol ya se colocaba en posición del ocaso. La impresión de estar sus censores activos todo el tiempo era inminente, algo le decía que dicho robot que lo había amenazado seguía ahí, vivo, escondido en algún sitio. ¿Era de preocuparse? Sí, sí lo era, su arma fue destruida, pero sus flaheadores seguían intactos… y eso era una amenaza para él… Flashman era más fuerte que él. Tuvo suerte en ese momento, por que estaba de su lado, antes de su traición.

- Finalmente. -Se dijo al ver que en unos cuántos pasos llegaría a su destino. Preparó su arma y entró apuntando, en silencio, sin importar quién o qué estuviera en su interior.- Hmp… "Mucho silencio"… -Había mucha paz, y mucha quietud, pero se alarmó cuando vio que 'algo' se movía en lo que sería una cama colgante. - … -Apuntó, sin distracción alguna, nada evitaría atacar si fuera necesario… - … ¿Uh?... -De entre la sábana salió una despeinada cabeza, una mujer de cabellos largos y oscuros, dormía profundamente, obviamente sin sentir la presencia de un robot en su campaña.- … Una humana… -Se sintió aliviado, por alguna razón. Decidió mirar con cuidado sus alrededores.-… ¿Pero qué…?

Sí, la presencia de muchos ordenadores y controladores lo alarmaba en gran manera. Señal propia de ser una hacker, no había duda y eso lo confundía… Sentirse calmado por ser al parecer una apacible mujer, o preocuparse por pertenecer a su creador y andar en su búsqueda. Sea lo que fuera, no podía arriesgarse… sólo venía a su mente una cosa…

- Debo aniquilarla… -No era de extrañarse, esa era su programación. Tomó el arma de su pecho y a pasos lentos se acercó a la chica, apuntando el filo a su cuello, ignorante ella de su fatídico destino.- Descuida, será repentino… -Mas no contaba que su pie jalaría una pequeña cuerda, que rompía un hilo de metal que conectaba al puerto de la laptop.

- *¡INTRUSO! ¡INTRUSO!*... -El grito de la chibi Ninja en semejanza a la mujer, que funcionaba como protector de pantalla con actos de ninjas, comenzaba a gritar con alta frecuencia.

- … ¡¿Qué…?!... -Inevitablemente, por el susto que llevó, cayó de la hamaca con gran fuerza, mas eso no la inmutó a sacar su pistola que estaba bajo su almohada y apuntar al frente con destreza… si se podía llamar así…- … ¿Eh?... Pero no hay nadie… -Con cuidado miró su alrededor, gracias a la luna llena todo se veía con mayor claridad- … Debió ser un animalejo… -Guardó su pistola con cierta duda, y salió de su campaña para verificar los hechos- … Seh, debió ser…

Mas su frase no fue completada, el arma anterior del robot ya estaba amenazando su cuello, siendo sostenida a la fuerza para evitar cualquier ataque. La joven quedó perpleja, el temblor del frío fue sustituido por uno de miedo… ¿Cómo fue que la aprisionó a esa velocidad?... ¿Quién era?... Y lo más importante… ¿Por qué quería dañarla?

- Ngh… ¿Q-quién eres? -Preguntó con miedo.

- Responde mis preguntas y no intentes nada, así quizás te perdone la vida.

- ¡¿Pero qué quieres de mí?!

- ¡Calla! Aquí yo haré las preguntas, niñita. -No se dijo nada más, con tal de mantenerse con vida, ella siguió sus indicaciones, soltando primero la pistola y después dejar caer sus brazos, en señal de resignación- Muy bien… ¿Para quién trabajas?

- Para nadie, vivo sola. -Pero el filo se sintió más cerca de su cuello.

- Por favor, no me hagas creer en esa mentira. No soy idiota, nadie que viva sola tiene tantos ordenadores, controladores y servidores. ¡Tú eres, mínimo, una hacker! ¡¿Dime para quién trabajas?!

- ¡Que no trabajo para nadie! ¡Por si no lo sabes, hay hackers solitarios! -Fue con la misma arma que pudo ver el reflejo de su agresor- … Quickman…

- Hmp… -Ésta vez, le hizo una superficial herida- ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

- Salieron ustedes en cada pantalla a nivel mundial. ¿Qué te extraña? -Dijo con más nerviosismo, el dolor de la herida la alarmaba más.

- Pero sólo salieron mis hermanos, yo no salí de la base de mi creador. -Lo amenazó, ésta vez tomando una posición segura para descuartizar su garganta- ¿Cómo es que me conoces?... Y más vale que digas la verdad… ¿Trabajas o fuiste parte del trabajo del Dr. Wily?

- ¡NO! -Lo gritó con cierto horror- ¡Que Dios nunca lo permita!

- … ¿Cómo dices?

- Que yo jamás trabajaría con ese maldito.

- … Entonces… ¿Cómo sabes quién soy? -Por extraño que fuera, la dejó libre, el censor de peligro se apagó por el momento.

- … ¿Me dejarás libre?... ¿así, nada más?

- Por el momento, recuerda que si intentas algo en contra, te aniquilo en este instante.

- … Ok… -Y sin más, cruzó sus brazos tras su nuca.

- Ahora responde, ¿cómo es que sabes de mí?

- Bien… En algo tienes razón, soy hacker. Y, pues, entré al sistema de Wily cuando hizo su 'presentación' mundial.

- …?

- Seh, mientras el mundo se asustó por sus amenazas, yo aproveché para rastrear y entrar a la base central de su laboratorio. Excelente batalla contra Elecman. -La chica le guiñó el ojo, confundiéndolo un poco.

- Ya veo. Y dime, ¿para qué entraste a su sistema?

- Curiosidad. -Mas el robot le lanzó una amenazante mirada- … Ok… Quería ver si podía ayudar a Rockman en algo.

- … ¿Ayudarlo?

- Seh, hizo mucho al salvarnos de los Light bots infectados. No podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados.

Ahora que lo notaba, su pijama tenía impreso en la blusa un chibi Elecman, en tonos azules al igual que el pantalón. La chica no era muy alta, pero tampoco pequeña. Su cabello tocaba sus hombros con algo de rebeldía, ya que era rizado en tono negro profundo, piel morena y ojos tan negros como su cabello.

- … ¿Por qué tengo una imagen de Elecman? -Era obvio, Quickman no lo disimulaba- Mi padre trabaja en la planta de energía, junto a Elecman.

- ¿Uh?

- Seh… -Sus ojos brillaron, mas su sonrisa seguía- … Bueno, ¿me harás más preguntas?... *Bostezo*… ¿O ya puedo irme a dormir, de nuevo?

- ¿Qué edad tienes?

- Diescisiete… -Mostró una gran sonrisa- … ¿Por qué?

- No tienes miedo que…

- ¿Qué me hagas daño?... Nah, si fuera así, ya me hubieras matado al darte la información, ¿no? -Quickman se sobre saltó al escuchar eso. Era verdad, ¿por qué no cumplió con su sistema?- … ¿Pasa algo?

- … Nada…

Dio la vuelta, caminando con calma en sentido contrario a la chica. Aoi sólo lo observaba confundida, y sin esperar más, entró a su tienda de campaña.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

A la mañana siguiente, Aoi se levantó con algo de sueño. Después del susto de la noche, le dificultó conciliar el sueño, pero más que nada, por meditar ciertas cosas. Se le hacía extraño que un robot de Wily entrara a su 'casa', podía tener razón en lo que dijo, pero, ¿por qué huir de su propio creador? Y su rostro, de no ser por que ella presenció la muerte de su padre, juraría que él sería en carne propia… O mejor dicho, en circuito propio… No pudo evitar hacerse la idea de que su padre fue tomado por Wily, aún después de su muerte, y usarlo para crear al tal Quickman, pero era lógico que eso no era posible… ¿O estaba en el error?... Sea lo que sea, Quickman se había ido y ya no tenía caso seguir con eso en la mente. Fue a su pequeña mesa, tomando una comida enlatada, mientras revisaba su portátil…

- Pues no entró a mi sistema… -Se dijo algo tranquila. Tenía datos de importancia, no quería que cayeran en malas manos.- Bueno… creo que seguiré por donde me quedé.

Se terminó su comida y fue a cambiarse de ropas, algo somnolienta fue a un baúl, se veía algo antiguo. La abrió con lentitud, no sin antes ver que NADIE más estuviera cerca, sacó un objeto envuelto en sábanas y se lo llevó a la misma mesa.

- Ok, veamos qué podemos hacer contigo, amiguito. -Fue de nuevo al baúl, ésta vez, sin mayor cuidado, sacó lo que parecería un casco en tonos azules. No se veía completo, ya que tenía partes sin ser selladas y otras eran vistas el cableado y demás.- Mmm… -Analizaba con curiosidad el casco- Creo saber qué falta…

Tomó el objeto envuelto, levantando las sábanas con cierto cuidado y con mucha ansia, revelando ser el Time Stopper que una vez le perteneció a Flashman.

- Así que, te quedaste con el Time Stopper…

Por unos instantes, el corazón de Aoi se detuvo del miedo que se apoderó en ella, mas al relacionar aquella seria y seca voz la hizo calmar un poco, dando la vuelta para ver de quién se trataba.

- ¡Quickman! ¡God… Casi me matas de un susto! -Dijo con el temblar de su cuerpo, enojada.

- Apuesto que pensaste que era Flashman, ¿no es así?

- … Ehm… Pues… -Titubeó un poco- ¡Eso que importa! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!... Pensé que te habías ido anoche.

- Eso hice.

- … ¿Ein?

- Que me fui anoche.

- …………………. ¿Y por qué estás aquí, entonces?

- Por que tenía qué asegurarme de que realmente no tramabas algo.

- Ehm… Supongo que de nuevo vendrán las amenazas para darte respuestas, ¿cierto? -Dijo con algo de miedo.

- Je… Esta vez seré 'flexible' contigo. ¿Para qué tienes esa arma?

- Pues… No lo tengo para crear algo destructivo, eso es seguro.

- ¿Ah sí? -Miró el casco en prototipo.

- … No, no es un arma, si es lo que piensas. -Confesó, nerviosa.

- ¿Entonces? -La apuntó ya con el boomerang en su mano. Eso hizo que nuevamente se estremeciera.

- ¡En serio! ¡No es un arma! -Intentó ocultar su cabeza entre los brazos, la señorita, como queriendo evitar algún golpe repentino- ¡Es un prototipo de ayuda, en serio!

- ¿De ayuda?

- ¿Tienes idea de cuántas guerras se podrían detener con este casco? Al fin se acabaría la lucha entre los hombres. Y también se evitarían las catástrofes y la gente se salvaría con mucho tiempo.

- ¿Pero tienes idea de lo que pasaría si cayera en malas manos?

- … ¿Cómo dices?

- Pongamos un simple ejemplo, imagina que mi creador lo tiene en su poder… O peor aún, el mismo Flashman.

- … Por el Dr. Wily, el casco tendría un proceso de autodestrucción que el creador del mismo… -En eso se señala- … lo activaría al presenciar anomalías con la razón de su proyecto. Y por Flashman, él está muerto. Fue destruido por Rockman.

- Estás equivocada, señorita. -Eso la desconcertó- Flashman no fue totalmente destruido, él logró escapar aunque con muy fuertes daños en su cuerpo y su sistema.

Aoi sintió más miedo por lo que acababa de escuchar, pero, viendo el lado bueno, Flashman está seriamente dañado (según dice Quickman), y por otro lado, ¿cómo sabría él que ella tiene su arma y, más que nada, que tiene un aparato que le pudiera beneficiar?

- Aún así, es solo un proyecto. A lo mejor ni funciona. -Lo dijo como una posible excusa.

- Hmp… -Le respondió con una mirada represiva.

- … Está bien, está bien… Lo dejaré inconcluso. Dios, te pareces a mi padre en ese aspecto. -Con molestia, fue a dejar tanto el arma como el casco en el baúl, cerrándolo con seguro- ¿Satisfecho?

- Lo estaría si me lo dieras mejor.

- Sí, claro. ¿Y quién me asegura que no estará en malas manos contigo?

- No lo estaría, por que lo voy a destruir.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Aguarda, no lo hagas! -Se puso como escudo frente al baúl- Prefiero que me mates, llevo días con este proyecto y no dejaré que se vaya al caño.

- Entonces, le ibas a seguir. -Aoi puso cara de 'la regué'- Señorita, no tengo idea si Flashman me anda rastreando, o que su Time Stopper tenga un rastreador. Por tu bien, es mejor que lo destruyas.

- … ¿Y por qué te preocupa?

- No eres tú, soy yo. Si él encuentra su arma, me acabará junto contigo.

Le pensó un rato, puede que tenga razón, pero realmente quería concluir lo que empezó. Tenía qué buscar la forma de persuadirlo y lograr salvar su preciado objeto.

- Por favor… -Le brindó unos ojos que rompería el corazón al más rudo de todos- Sólo déjame terminar el casco, y, si así lo prefieres, tú mismo destruyes el Time Stopper. -Quickman dudaba la propuesta- Flashman no sabrá nada del casco, y prometo no revelarlo ante el mundo, sólo te pido eso… -Hizo que sus ojos brillaran más- Por favor.

- … Agh… Está bien… -Dijo algo hastiado- Te doy una semana, ¿de acuerdo? -Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya había sido abrazado- …

- ¡Gracias, Daddy!... -Se veía muy contenta.

- … ¿Daddy?

- … ¡Perdón!... -Inmediatamente dejó de abrazarlo- Por un momento pensé… mi papá… -Intentó explicar, pero sólo decía incoherencias- … Lo siento.

- … Como sea… -Se fue saliendo de la campaña- Te estaré vigilando. -Y súbitamente, se perdió de vista.

- ………….. God… -Cabizbajó un poco- ¿Por qué a mí? Sólo quería hacer algo bien…

Quickman observaba cómo lentamente tomaba una llave para apretar las tuercas de una sección del casco, mientras se recargaba en una pared rocosa. Era algo monótono, en un rato andaba con el arma de Flashman, analizándola muy minuciosamente; y en otros ratos se iba con el casco. Comenzaba a aburrirle y decidió acercarse de nuevo para encontrar algo interesante por hacer.

- ¿Por qué vives aquí?

- … ¿Mande?...

- ¿Qué por qué andas aquí? ¿No tienes hogar en la ciudad?

- … Seh, sí tengo. Pero allá no puedo hackear ni hacer mis cosas a gusto.

- …

- Además, aquí es muy difícil que me detecten.

- … ¿Por qué?

- Por que aquí casi no hay señal… Y como yo controlo el satélite sin que nadie se de cuenta… -Puso una cara algo picareña e inocente… Si se puede llamar así… Enseñando un poco la lengua y simulando una cara de gato pidiendo comprensión por alguna travesura.

- ………………… Vaya que eres un estuche de monerías, jovencita.

- Ñe… -Sonrió después de expresarse como dicho animal.

- … Sigue con eso, que sin importar qué, destruiré esa arma.

- … ¡S-sí, señor!

Con prisa, siguió con su proyecto, lo cual Quickman… por raro que sonara… le dio cierta gracia al ver su carácter. Es una señorita con alma de niña, sólo mira lo bueno de la vida, jamás los problemas de la misma; de seguro, debió ser una niña muy juguetona pero inteligente, repentinamente le dio curiosidad por ello… Y más al escuchar una canción que ella entonaba en silencio, pero perceptible…

"Each head is a new World,

One world in the mind…

Some ones are beautiful…

And others so darkness…

But my world is shiny,

Full to love and peace…

And my dream is this:

'My world will be for all'

I'm a human, I know.

And 'Error' is my first name.

But this is my wish,

And never give up… Never give up…

So, the world gives me its back.

I believe I don't alone.

Because, maybe don't see you,

But I can feel you, bottom of my heart.

One same dream,

One same sky…

We all hope for the best,

And we will sure fight for it!

I'm a human, I know.

And 'Error' is my first name.

But this is my wish,

And never give up… Never give up…

Someday, my dream will be true.

And, when this day shine the peace,

You will be stay in my slide,

Seeing the new world… Ours world…"

De una forma u otra, sintió una extraña calidez en su cuerpo. No importaba si era un robot, se sentía más calmado y lleno de armonía, provocando una facción en su rostro de tranquilidad y una emotiva sonrisa, mientras miraba al suelo para meditar mejor la melodía.

- ¿Por qué sonríes?

- ¿Uh? -Reaccionó el robot, confundido.

- Estás sonriendo, ¿por qué? -Preguntaba con unos ojos maliciosos.

- Err… -Titubeó un poco- ¡Eso no te incumbe! ¡Vuelve a lo tuyo!

- De acuerdo… -Siguió con sus herramientas- Pero algo recordaste… -Volvió con la misma cara.

- ¡Calla!

- ¡… Seh!

- … *Suspiro*… Jóvenes… -Entre cerró los ojos, esta vez, recargado en la pared de la campaña.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Pasaron seis días, el casco estaba finalmente terminado, sólo faltaba ser probado para saber si estaba finalmente completado o si había fallas por reparar.

- ¡Listo! -Gritó, emocionada- Sólo falta probarla.

- … Estoy en dilema…

- … ¿Por qué?

- Por dos cosas… 1. No puedo quedarme, por que soy débil a su ataque… 2. Si me voy y esa cosa falla, no podré ayudarte.

- ¿Pero cómo me ayudarías si te debilita?

- …

- Mira, no te preocupes. El casco tiene un termostato, si se sobrecalienta, desconecta el casco y se apaga obligadamente; digamos que tiene un regulador. -Quickman dudaba- Anda… -Lo empujó fuera de la campaña- Ve a donde sea, pero lejos de aquí… Muy lejos… -Le entregó un comunicador- Cuando termine, yo te hablo. -Y, finalmente, le dedicó una sonrisa.

- …………… Está bien… -Tomó el comunicador- Cualquier cosa, pase lo que pase, llámame.

- ¿Te estás preocupando por mí?

- No… Me preocupo por otras cosas.

- ¿Ah sí?... ¿Cómo… qué?

- Err………………………………

- No te preocupes… -Sonrió de nuevo- Yo te llamo, Quickdad.

- … ¿Cómo me llamaste?

- … Bueno, ya lo voy a activar.

- De acuerdo… -Le pensó un poco- Ya sabes.

Quickman se alejó rápidamente de la campaña, e incluso del cañón rocoso. Siguió así hasta llegar a una playa, se sentó en una roca y miró al horizonte, por algo se mostraba preocupado y ciertamente nervioso.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

La prueba había sido un éxito, y lo mejor, no había anomalías… Dejó el casco dentro del baúl y tomó, regresando a la mesa, el comunicador con mucha alegría y emocionada.

- ¡Bien! ¡Hora de llamar a Quickdad!...

Mas antes de presionar el botón de encendido, una mano robótica sostuvo la muñeca de la chica y obligarla a tirar el aparato con un doloroso apretón. La joven miraba con horror al ver el rostro de su agresor, mientras que una elocuente risilla sonaba en el lugar.

- … Ya tardó… -Se dijo, nervioso- ¿Estará bien? -Miraba el comunicador, como que esperando que le llamara, mas no tenía señal alguna. Incluso, intentó comunicarse con ella, pero lo único que sonaba en el aparato era la estática; era seguro, algo no andaba bien, ya había pasado más de la hora y no tenía nada que le hiciera saber que estuviera fuera de peligro- No importa… Terminada o no… Iré a ver.

A la velocidad que bien se le conoce, se dirigió de nuevo al cañón para llegar con la señorita perdida. Mas el asombro y el horror lo invadieron, llegando a enmudecerlo por unos segundos; la campaña estaba prácticamente destruida, sólo hilazas y trozos sobrevivientes seguían formando la tienda. Varias de sus cosas estaban regadas por las afueras del hogar, mas no encontraba lo que realmente le tenía en tensión y miedo en cierto modo… Aoi…

- ¡Aoi! -En vano la llamaba, mas no había respuesta. Extrañamente, no era capaz de entrar a la tienda, pero el miedo lo carcomía, así que tomó fuerzas y avanzó con rapidez a su interior… Sólo para ver al ya conocido robot que era capaz de controlar en cierto modo el tiempo: DWN 014 Flashman.

- Sorpresa, Quickman… -Saludó en medio de una sádica carcajada.

- … Flashman…

- Para ser líder, fuiste un idiota en dejarme vivir… Ahora, cumpliré mi amenaza. -Reiteró con una sádica y perversa sonrisa, junto con una elocuente mirada. Algo que logró notar, después de su reacción, es ver a dicho robot en PERFECTO estado.

- …! ¡¿Cómo es que…?!

- ¿Qué pasa?... Ah… ¿Te sorprende verme como recién armado por Dr. Wily? Bueno, debo admitir que esta chiquilla sabe mucho de Robótica, ¿no lo crees así, Quickman?... O mejor dicho… ¿Quickdad? -Enfatizó con deleite.

- ¡!... ¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A AOI?!

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… Quién lo diría. Al parecer se despertó algo en sus circuitos al Sr. Solitario. Verás, desde que me dejaste ahí, lleno de odio y abandonado por ustedes, he querido encontrarte por los mil medios posibles. Para eso, quería llegar con nuestro creador, pero lo más importante, era buscar mi arma que TU llegaste a cortar… -Su rostro cambió a uno esquizofrénico- Y fue allí, donde la chiquilla llegó como rata que busca los residuos de una basura. Entrando en una zona que no le correspondía y donde su vida comenzaría a correr en riesgo por esto… -Apuntó al robot rojo con su arma- … por mi Time Stopper… -Comenzó a exaltarse lento y perversamente- Tal vez ella lo sabía, puede que sea muy ingenua… o muy aventurera… A sabiendas de mi aún existencia, lo tomó para quién sabe qué cosas, los cuales no importa, experimentaría con mi arma… -Comenzó a cargarla- Mas ella no contó con el rastreador que tenía en ella, y más que encontrarte, me enfoqué a encontrarla a ella. Necesitaba de mi arma para poder acabarte como debe ser, destruirte con lo que mayor dolor te iba a ocasionar… -Le miró fijamente a los ojos de su contrincante, aún petrificado- … Mas logro ver que ya te estoy causando un dolor aún mayor al que yo esperaba. -Quickman lo miró con mayor rencor, mientras que Flashman sonreía de forma cínica y simplona- Te duele pensar que a la chica le haya pasado algo grave, ¿no es así? -Quickman se sobresaltó al escuchar esa posibilidad- Veo que sí… *Carcajada Loca*… Si por algo te ha considerado como su padre… -Mirada cínica- Te comportaste como tal, la cuidaste y la vigilaste en todos estos días, ¿cierto?

- ¡Cínico!

- ¿Por qué te enfadas? Te da vergüenza admitir que un robot que fue programado para asesinar a los humanos, le tomó cariño y romper la barrera de tu codificación, ¿eh?... ¿Por qué no respondes, Quickman?

- ¡Miserable! ¡Deja de hablar y responde, ¿dónde está Aoi?!

- Jujujuju… Bien, si tanto deseas saberlo, mejor para mí. -Lo miró con malicia- Pero desearás no haberlo sabido.

- ¡¿Qué dices?!

Flashman, teniendo sus flasheadores listos para todo, tomó una parte de la tela que aún se mantenía en el esqueleto de la campaña, lentamente comenzó a rasgarla, emitiendo un sórdido ruido donde el suspenso y el horror alteraba cada circuito del robot sónico. Intentaba creer que ella podría estar sana, quizás atada o encerrada, el pavor lo estaba inquietando… El terror lo estremecía… Se preparó para lo que viniera…

- ………………………………………… ¡¡¡¿Ah?!!!

- Sí… -Retorció su rostro de una forma inexplicable- Eso es lo que deseaba…

Ahí yacía lo que sería un cuerpo maltrecho, la joven que fue torturada y dañada hasta no soportar más su sufrimiento. Marcando en el suelo donde reposaba su cuerpo un gran charco del conocido líquido rojo, sin moverse, sin reaccionar al escuchar los desesperados gritos de Quickman… sin marcar alguna seña de que aún permaneciera con vida.

- *Risotada*… ¿Pues qué tenías en mente?... *Carcajada esquizofrénica*

- … Miserable… -En términos humanos, se podría decir que la sangre le hervía a más no poder. Una sensación que jamás había experimentado en él comenzaba a surgir con furor- … ¿Cómo pudiste?... -Sus puños apretaban, a tal grado de escurrir aceite entre ellos- … Le arrancaste su vida… lo único que le quedaba a ella… ¡LA MATASTE, MALDITO! -Sacó sus Quick Boomerangs, sosteniéndolas con ira- ¡Y VAS A PAGAR POR ELLO, INFELIZ! ¡CAERAS POR MIS PROPIAS MANOS!

Dejando una estela en el camino, se dirigió hacia su enemigo, teniendo listos los boomerangs que sostenía en sus manos. Alzó los brazos, para asestarle unos golpes letales en su cuerpo, mas con mayor precisión de Flashman, fue congelado justo enfrente de su nariz, siendo dañado en la cabeza por una patada lateral del robot azul.

- ¡Agh!

Fue lanzado a gran distancia y antes de tocar suelo, fue rematado con un golpe en el estómago, dando Flashman con sus puños con mucha intensidad de fuerza. Quickman rebotó con brutalidad, finalmente, fue impactado con una lluvia de esferas (al parecer) de energía eléctrica, culminando así a Quickman con daños severos, derrumbado en el suelo… Atónito por lo sucedido.

- No, no, no… -Chisteó en el mismo tono, mientras meneaba su dedo índice en negación- Mal intento, Quickman.

- Ngh… -Intentaba reponerse, pero sólo escurría el aceite de su boca, goteando y manchando el árido suelo.

- Sabes, viendo las, ahora, posibilidades que tienes por derrotarme… Deberías rendirte y aceptar tu destino, traidor.

- Ghj… eso… nunca pa………… sará… -Jadeaba con notorios sonidos de dolor.

- Muy valiente de tu parte, Quickman… O muy estúpido, la verdad… Lo que sea, algo es seguro… -Flashman retorció su sonrisa de forma maquiavélica, llenando sus ojos de locura- Te torturaré y lo disfrutaré a más no poder, hasta que tu sistema quede destruido… O tu cuerpo lo quede… Lo que ocurra primero… -Soltó una elocuente carcajada, y antes de que Quickman lograra levantarse, le propinó una tremenda paliza en su cara.

- ¡GARH!

En cuestiones de destellos, se podía ver a Quickman sufrir sus ataques, de tal forma de evitar que tocara el suelo, suspendido en el aire… Como si fuera para Flashman un simple juego. Las carcajadas se escuchaban por doquier, en mezcla de las agonías de Quickman, anhelando el cínico robot que el día nunca terminara y que Quickman se destruyera de una forma muy lenta y dolorosa.

- ¡AGH!

Impacto de un cargado disparo en su tórax, y fue lanzado contra la rocosa pared del cañón. Quickman ya casi no tenía energías, y lo peor, no había logrado hacerle ni siquiera un rasguño… *Click*… Quickman levantó su cabeza, Flashman apuntaba su búster a dicha zona, mientras se carcajeaba desde adentro.

- Lástima que la vida de aquella chica fue exterminada. Debí dejarla en tu mismo estado, para que viera cómo te destruyo en estos momentos, sería muy doloroso para ella… Eso fue lo que le noté… Al ordenarle que me reconstruyera, ya que tenías un dispositivo para acabarte con un solo clickeo… En sus ojos re reflejaron el miedo ante eso, sin pensar siquiera si estaba mintiendo. -Comenzó a cargar su arma, Quickman sólo lo miraba con odio- Los humanos son estúpidos, siempre permiten que sus sentimientos los controle… El mismo error que acabas de cometer, Quickman…

El sonido de su arma comenzaba a incrementar, una señal de que estaba decidido a dispararle. Quickman, sin dejar caer su temple, esperó el impacto del arma… Mas un intenso dolor lo aquejó y lo obligó a encorvarse mientras agonizaba en semi silencio.

- … ¿Qué ocurre, Quickman?..................... -Mas su reacción lo hizo pensar- … ¿Cómo es posible?... Ese dolor sólo te causa cuando yo realizo el Time Stopper… -Miró titubeante su arma- Pero yo no he dado tal comando en estos momentos…

Con cierto horror y asombro, miró hacia sus espaldas… La joven, quien apenas respiraba, apoyada en la mesa derribada, sostenía en su cabeza el casco que Flashman había ignorado mientras cargaba en su mano desfallecida un pequeño control remoto.

- I… Imposible…

- … ¿A-oi?

- … Conoce… a Destroy… EXE… -Entre jadeos, presionó el botón.

- ¡¿Pero cómo…?! -Mas un dolor profundo calló su garganta, sosteniéndose la cabeza- ¡¿QUE ME ESTAS HACIENDO?!

- Ngh… co… corrigiendo… -Fue lo único que pudo alcanzar a decir, antes de quedarse ya sin siquiera fuerzas para hablar.

- ¡¿Qué dices?!

Mas ante los ojos de Flashman se reflejó una codificación en forma binaria, avanzaba con gran velocidad hacia arriba y hacia abajo *"File Systems loading in the hard disk"* Fue el primer mensaje que apareció en sus ojos *Format in the hard disk is startting in the system*

- … ¡ME ESTAS FORMATEANDO…! -La joven sólo asintió- ………………. ¡ERES UNA MALDITA…! -Más fue interrumpido por un fuerte grito que salía de su garganta.

Mientras que Flashman se retorcía por las convulsiones de su dolor, Quickman, en intentos de sobreponerse, se fue acercando a Aoi, a rastras, pero sentía una gran necesidad de estar con ella… Extrañamente, presentía que ella lo pedía a gritos.

- … Aoi… -Mas ella le dedicó una sonrisa, a pesar de su agonía- Lo siento, no debí…

- Todo está bien -Susurró.

Flashman seguía gritando con mucho dolor, maldiciendo y agrediendo a la culpable de su sufrimiento. Quickman se preparó para una posible agresión por parte de su enemigo… *The hard disk was formatead… Waiting for the installation of the system*… Apareció en los ojos de Flashman y, sin ya poder hacer movimiento o seña alguna, se desplomó por los suelos… Inerte…

- Se formateó… -Dijo entre quejidos- … al fin…s-se acabó…

- Te llevaré a un hospital… -Con esfuerzo logró ponerse de pie, mas ella negó con la cabeza- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Ya no hay tiempo… -Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, mas no dejaba de sonreír inocentemente- … me iré…………… en cual-quier momento…

- … No… -Se arrodilló junto a ella- No digas eso, tú te salvarás. Lo sé…

- Q-Quickman… Hay algo que tengo qué decirte… -El robot rojo guardó silencio ante esto, sus susurros eran ya casi imperceptibles- Yo……………… -Se quejó e intento seguir respirando. Ella lo vio a sus ojos y le dedicó una consoladora sonrisa- Te quise como padre… Gracias por serlo…

- … Por nada… -Fue lo único que pudo decir, mientras la abrazaba con ternura y con miedo. La joven miró de nuevo sus rojizos ojos, mientras que los suyos se iban nublando- … ¡¿Aoi?!

- Mi nickname es Iruka Aoi… *Cof*… Y… *Cof cof… Sigh*… mi contraseña es… F-forever fight… -Intentó abrazarlo con fuerza, mientras sus ojos derramaban lágrimas gélidas- … Te quiero… papá…

- ¡¿Aoi?!... -Mas ya no hubo respuesta- … ¡Aoi!... -Los brazos inertes de la joven cayeron con pesar, Quickman escaneó su cuerpo… *Dead*…- … Aoi… -Comenzó a llorar de una forma desconsoladora- Yo también te quiero… Perdóname por no llegar en tu auxilio… -La dejó recargada en la mesa derribada, viendo su inerte sonrisa- Perdóname.

Siguió llorando, ésta vez en silencio, por unos minutos… quizás horas… Ya nada le importaba por ahora a Quickman…

*You have a message of Dr. Light!*… Gritaba alegremente la chibi ninja de la portátil de Aoi… *You have a message of Dr. Light!*… Quickman prestó atención a su chillante voz… ¿Un mensaje? ¿del Dr. Light?

- … Por eso me dijo eso… -Rápidamente, fue al portátil y anexó los datos que ella le proporcionó. La ninja dio un gran salto y se abrió una ventana de video conferencia, efectivamente, era el Dr. Light quien aparecía en la pantalla.

- Buenos días, Aoi. -Saludó con una sonrisa, mas al notar de quién se trataba, se alarmó y mostró un rostro serio- ¡Quickman! -Se levantó de su silla- ¡¿Cómo es posible que sigas con vida?!... ¡¿Qué le hiciste a…?! -Pero al ver el rostro destrozado del robot, reflejando en sus ojos una pena profunda con mezcla de gran tristeza, mostró una escalofriante preocupación hacia ella- Quickman… ¿Qué pasó?

- Fue Flashman.

- ¡¿Qué dices?!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Los Light bots llegaron en pocas horas, junto con el Dr. Light, todos (en especial Rockman) se sorprendieron por los hechos que se mostraron en la campaña de la fallecida. Elecman, junto con Crashman, llevaban a Flashman al camión para dar las reparaciones e instalaciones necesarias para dar inicio a su 'nueva' vida. Quickman seguía abatido, mirando el suelo en medio de sus pensamientos, perdido de la realidad…

- Vamos, Quicky -Dijo el pequeño Heatman con cierta tristeza- No fue tu culpa.

- *Suspiro*… No debí irme. -Heatman le jaló un poco de su mano izquierda para llamar su atención.

- No lo esperabas, no te culpes. -Mas sus palabras de aliento no lo levantaba de ese estado. Elecman y Crashman se acercaron al dueto para tratar de animarlo.

- Si Flashman no se hubiera escapado para cuando Dr. Light nos encontró, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Pero esto no quiere decir que cargues con la conciencia de que tuviste qué ver con su muerte. -Crashman le aconsejaba en su frío estilo- Así como nosotros, los robots, tenemos en nuestro sistema una codificación binaria que nos hace ser y actuar como nos diseñaron; los humanos tienen sus propias codificaciones…

- Aoi sabía con exactitud los riesgos que corría al trabajar en ese proyecto, el mismo doctor se lo advirtió, pero ella siempre tuvo un espíritu incontrolable que, al final de cuentas, lograba obtener y cumplir sus cometidos. -Terminó con una melancólica sonrisa, y en sus ojos reflejaban una profunda tristeza- Esa señorita, aún de niña era con esa actitud…

- Lo que no comprendo… -Comentó finalmente Quickman- es el por qué de esa sonrisa, si ella… estaba… -Cabizbajo.

- Creo saber el por qué. -Ésta vez se trataba de Rockman, con el mismo semblante que Quickman, se acercó a ellos- Ella perdió a su madre a tan corta edad, y su padre hace unos pocos años. Tal vez, estaba feliz por que al fin se iba a reunir con ellos.

- Quizás tengas razón.

- Pero la mayor razón que creo, por todo lo que nos has comentado, es por que fuiste su padre en sus últimos días. -Quickman volteó a verlo con cierta duda- La cuidaste y le brindaste el cariño como tal, a pesar de que eres cerrado y serio, ella pudo sacar tu lado paternal… Por que lo necesitabas… y por que ella lo necesitaba. -Quickman quedó en silencio, mirando en esos momentos a los paramédicos llevando a la fallecida desde una camilla hacia la ambulancia- No te sientas mal, ella no se fue decepcionada de ti, de lo contrario no se hubiera despedido con esa sonrisa.

Se acercó a la ambulancia, pidiendo a los hombres la oportunidad de despedirse de ella por última vez. Al retirarse los paramédicos, se acercó al cuerpo que era cubierto de una blanca sábana, descubrió su rostro… aún permanecía esa sonrisa… Sus ojos se llenaron del líquido cristalino y, con una voz quebradiza y algo silenciosa, comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos.

- Ni sé por qué me siento tan mal. -Detuvo su caricia, frenando su mano derecha en el fleco de la difunta- Sólo fueron siete días… Siete días… Pero creo que algo tenías en tu espíritu que logró despertar en mí un sentimiento que antes no existía. -Un par de lágrimas cayeron de su rostro, mojando la camilla con delicadeza- Supongo que, si mi creador no fuera con esa naturaleza, hubiera sentido lo mismo por nosotros… *Suspiro*… Tuviste suerte en sentir desde el día en que abriste los ojos por primera vez lo que es un amor fraternal. La misma suerte que tiene Rockman junto con sus hermanos… La misma suerte que ahora corren con ella mis hermanos. -Con sus nudillos, acarició el rostro de Aoi, pudo sentir su fría piel… ahora pálida…- Sin querer me enseñaste a ser padre. Y te lo agradezco. -Se acercó lentamente para brindarle un beso en su frente, algo que le remordía en cierto modo por no dárselo cuando ella vivía- Adiós, Aoi. -Y llorando en silencio, la cubrió con el manto blanco, mientras que una ligera lluvia caía para lavar las marcas de los hechos que habían sellado en ese sitio.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

- Quién lo diría… -Se expresó Metalman con cierta ironía- Nosotros conviviendo con nuestro enemigo.

- Dr. Light ahora ya no es nuestro enemigo. -Woodman lo corrigió.

- Ya lo sé… Sólo que ahora en adelante será muy aburrido. -Woodman rodó sus ojos con fastidio, mientras que Metalman notaba la seriedad de Quickman- Deja de pensar tanto de los hechos. Muerta está y nada puedes hacer, lo mejor será que te resignes.

- ¿No podrías ser más frío, Metalman? -Con enojo habló Heatman.

- Podría intentarlo.

- Cínico.

- Estoy bien, Heatman. No te preocupes.

La discusión se llevaba en un helicóptero del Dr. Light, ahí estaban los mencionados y Crashman, mientras que en otro se llevaba al doctor junto con Rockman, Elecman y a Flashman aún desprogramado. Ambos los llevaban al laboratorio, en silencio… en señal de luto…

- Pero, Quickman, él sólo…

- Estoy bien… -Lo miró a los ojos, resignado- Estoy bien.

El pequeño sólo suspiró, e imitó a su hermano en mirar el suelo, pensativo. Los minutos iban pasando… parecían horas… Heatman comenzó a cabecear un poco para quedar finalmente dormido sobre el costado de Quickman. Éste sólo lo miró, qué se podía hacer, él era como un pequeño niño; de pronto comenzó a sentirse algo cansado, después de todo, aún no había sido reparado del todo, cerró sus ojos para descansar un poco y dejar que su mente lo llevara donde fuera…

"Each head is a new World,

One world in the mind…"

Comenzó a recordar el momento de su nacimiento, teniendo ideales muy distintas a los de sus semejantes…

"Some ones are beautiful… "

Los días en que la conoció, pudo ver el mundo que ella tenía… Un mundo de libertad, donde la paz y la inocencia gobernaban ahí y donde quería que fuera reflejado en el mundo verdadero.

"And others so darkness…"

La amenaza de Flashman que se consumió por medio de ella…

"But my world is shiny,

Full to love and peace…"

La escena donde Aoi le dibujaba en el rostro mientras meditaba sentado, junto a la casa de campaña. Para cuando se dio cuente, ya tenía unos bigotes largos y delgados, con una lentilla y cejas pobladas; en cierto modo le dio gracia, pero el ego de molestia lo dominó y comenzó a perseguirla, alrededor de la casa… Lo cual era extraño, por que no usaba su poder de velocidad, sino que él simplemente… jugaba con ella…

"And my dream is this:

'My world will be for all'"

Momentos en que ella le rogaba que le diera tiempo de terminar su proyecto, despertando así su paternidad…

I'm a human, I know.

And 'Error' is my first name.

But this is my wish,

And never give up… Never give up…

Quickman lamentó de nuevo, no se podía quitar de la mente que pudo haber cambiado ese destino para la joven si él no se hubiera ido…

"So, the world gives me its back.

I believe I don't alone."

Los rayos resonaban en aquella noche de tormenta, Aoi se cubría la almohada para evitar escuchar el estruendo. La lluvia caía con fuerza y el miedo la iba posesionando, mas en uno de los destellos, pudo ver la silueta del robot que vigilaba sin temor y con temple desde afuera, eso la tranquilizó y pudo dormir con calma… Lo cual Quickman lo sabía…

"Because, maybe don't see you,

But I can feel you, bottom of my heart."

Un día en que ella enfermó y cayó en cama, nada grave ya que era sólo un fuerte resfriado. Quickman le daba su medicamento y se retiraba, pero jamás dejó de cuidarla desde lejos…

"One same dream,

One same sky…

We all hope for the best,

And we will sure fight for it!"

Se reflejó en su mente la última sonrisa que le brindó en vida, antes de que Quickman se alejara de ella…

"I'm a human, I know.

And 'Error' is my first name.

But this is my wish,

And never give up… Never give up…"

El trágico momento de su muerte, donde ni por ese destino ella dejó de ser y creer en su ser…

"Someday, my dream will be true.

And, when this day shine the peace"

En el otro helicóptero, se veía a Dr. Light sentado junto a sus robots, mirando con melancolía el último trabajo de su amiga fallecida. Inconscientemente, cambió su vista hacia el fondo, donde estaba el resto de sus trabajos finalizados: desde escudos naturales hasta unas botas donde podía evadir la fricción del suelo y correr a mayor velocidad.

"You will be stay in my slide,

Seeing the new world… Ours world…"

La noche cayó y en una hora llegarían a su destino, Quickman se recostó en la pared de dicho transporte. Aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados y el silencio los gobernaba, sólo un extraño clima cubría el lugar… Un tipo de frío, pero que a la vez era cálido y agradable… Una esencia con forma femenina se acercó al robot, se veía joven, vestida en un largo y brillante blanco… un blanco que no podía ser comparado con algo de cubriera el planeta.

- No fue nada, Quickman. -Dijo con dulzura mientras le susurraba a su oído- Gracias por todo. -Lo miró por unos segundos, con una gran sonrisa con mezcla de melancolía- Cuídate mucho, nos veremos pronto… -Le dio un tierno beso en su mejilla- Quickdad…

El robot despertó de golpe, alcanzando ver tres columnas de luz disiparse en ese instante. Estaba consternado, mientras se tocaba la mejilla donde recibió tal sensación… ¿Había sido un sueño?... No, se había sentido tan real. Era imposible que fuera un simple juego de su mente agobiada… Algo si era seguro, él no estaba solo… y eso lo llenó de un sentimiento nuevo… Quería llorar, pero esta vez no era de tristeza, era distinto… Como si una llama cubriera su pecho… Esperanza…

- … Hasta pronto, Aoi… -Dejó caer unas lágrimas al suelo frío, mientras sonreía en silencio- Hasta pronto…

**FIN**


End file.
